


biggest fan

by oddeyedvivi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ghost!Sehun, Halloween, M/M, Peformer, urban legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyedvivi/pseuds/oddeyedvivi
Summary: No one ever performs on halloween





	biggest fan

"What do you mean Jongin is performing tonight?!." Junmyeon asked and then took a drag from his cigarette. "It's halloween, it's dangerous! Hasn't he not heard about the ghost Sehun?." 

"I told him but he informed me that he had indeed performed on halloween before." Jongdae answered, rubbing his hands in nervousness. He hated the fact that his coworker told him to tell, they said Junmyeon had a soft spot for him but the anger clearly says otherwise. 

"If he wants to die, then let him. I can easily find another singer to fill in on friday nights." 

"What if friday the 13th comes by?."

"Oh please that's just bullshit." 

*

Jongin was standing on stage, looking at the empty seats and visualized on what the audience is going to look like. He knows that they'll admire him from a distance, look up to him as if he's the most beautiful person and appreciate his talents. He loves performing on halloween night. 

"I am so glad that you guys agreed to perform with me." Jongin said to the band behind him, setting up for tonight. 

"We are your band. We would do anything — also my new car isn't cheap so I'd do anything for the extra cash." His drummer said, making Jongin chuckle at the remark. 

The main tent of the circus is dim, Jongin purposely requested that to set the mood. He had signed a contract with this circus with his new found band. Normally he would play the piano and sing but his multitasking skills isn't the best so he decided to hire a band. He doesn't need the money, that's not why he auditioned to be on the roster of this circus, he needed exposure and he's willing to do anything to get noticed. 

He was glad that his band agreed to performing with him on halloween, thought they would ditch him because of the urban legend, Sehun.

Sehun. Apparently he's a ghost that steals souls from the ones who dare to perform on the night he was brutally killed, as known as Halloween. Folks say that he finds it disrespectful. Trick or treating was fine but there would be a hex on who is out of their houses after 4 am. The story had scared everyone since there was 30 deaths on Halloween. Unexplainable deaths. So everyone decided to follow the rules and hope to not disrespect Sehun. 

Jongin was in his small tent, standing there half naked, getting dressed for tonight. He decided to wear a typical black suit, he normally wears something kind of revealing but he always wears something classy on Halloween. He looked at the bulletin board he made filled with newspaper of him, being told that his shows were worth the shot. He smiled, it's no where being half full but soon his popularity will grow drastically, he always dreams about it. He will become famous, it's his only wish.

He grabbed one of the few whiskey bottles that sits on his night stand and took a few shots of it. Despite all of his times on stage, he needs something to soothe the small feeling of stage freight. He hissed from the bitterness, he should be used to this but he keeps forgetting the burning sensation. He grabbed a cigarette from his pack, lit it and walked to the main stage. 

All his boss said was if he makes it to tomorrow, he'll be on a suspension of singing for shows for a couple of fridays. Jongin rolled his eyes, once he becomes somewhat known to the public, he'll leave the circus and go on a search for a talent agent. Junmyeon better not expect him to renew his contract in four months time, when the four months flies by, Jongin is hitchhiking to the nearest town and will settle there for awhile. He's looking forward to his travel to Hollywood. 

He walks into the main tent, seeing his band dressed up in suits. He had a sudden thought of having sex with one of them later tonight but he shook the idea off of his head, this is work and Jongin is against relations in the workplace. He walked up to the main stage, tapped on the microphone to see if it's on and looked at the seats.

Empty. 

Jongin sighed. He turned around to see his band, he gives them a nod and they started to play the song he always sings on Halloween. The beat goes on, Jongin smirked and had goosebumps, this is way better than playing on the piano, it gives off a more theatrical feel. 

The decorations all around the tent; jack-O-laterns, orange leaves and scarecrows laid all over the ground. 

Jongin feels like a star. 

"In the land of gods and monsters, i was an angel. Living in the garden of evil." 

Every time he sings this song, he remembers the times of him being officially alone. 

His mother, she didn't approve his choice of dropping out of college to become a star. He didn't listen to her words of putting school first because it could be a back up plan in case it didn't work. He was stubborn, he wanted fame so bad and fast. He had dropped out anyways, costing his mother thousands of dollars, he promised to pay her back once he gets on television. 

His father, punched him in the face because he had caught him making out with another boy in high school and forbidden him from stepping foot in his house. 

His parents were divorced when he was young, it was easy to adapt to the environment and having to travel back and fourth just to see both of them. Neither one of them wanted him, one parent he can understand but the other, he never felt so hurt because they didn't accept him for the way he was born. One day he wishes to see his mother, it had been years since he spoken to her. It's not like he doesn't want to speak to her, she just refuses to have any sort of interaction with him and he adapted to that. He's old enough to take responsibility for his actions, he's mature and smart enough to survive on his own. 

As Jongin snapped out of his day dream, he found himself still singing the song and green mist were sprayed across the ground, completely covering his decorations. He looked up, seeing a figure standing there, looking directly in his eyes. 

Jongin blushed and a smile grew across his face, his special guest had arrive. The one who looks at him like he's the most beautiful one on earth and appreciates his vocals. When Jongin performs in front of him, he feels absolutely loved and appreciated. 

"When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy, cause life imitates art, if I get a little prettier can I be your baby?." 

Jongin gave him direct eye contact and a shy smile when he sang the last part, and the man gave him a smile back. He continues to sing the song. 

"No one's gonna take my soul away." Jongin sang as he winked at the man. "I'm living like Jim Morrison, headed towards a messed up holiday."

On all of the days, all of the months in the years. Jongin had declared Halloween is his favourite night to perform on. 

Jongin said the last words to the song. 

He stood there, breathing into the microphone and looked at the man. Feeling grateful for him. The tingles Jongin gets whenever he performs in front of him are always so strong, he loves it. 

"Thank you for coming to see me again." Jongin said with a shy smile. The man nodded, then he looked at the men behind Jongin, he took a step towards the stage and Jongin stopped him. "These are my friends." Jongin said with a slight scared tone. 

The man took a step back, he gave Jongin a small smile and nodded. The man turned around, then made his way out of tent. "See you again." Jongin added, making them man stop in his tracks for a second, then continued to walked out of the the main tent. 

"I wonder what his name is." His violinist said. 

Jongin smiled ear to ear. "His name is Sehun."

___________________________________  
A/n: if you know what this is inspired by then you are awesome

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ahs freakshow


End file.
